


Color Me in Emerald

by canadianskater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Color AU, Dystopia, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianskater/pseuds/canadianskater
Summary: Color Soulmate AU set in a Dystopian Society as seen through our favorites Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir.Black & White to Colors & Patterns





	Color Me in Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm attempting to write my first multi-chapter fic and I have no idea where this is going to go. This is a soulmate AU (as you could probably tell from the tags) and I have no idea if someone has written something like this before. If someone has, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, I haven't read through this so feel free to tell me of any grammar issues!
> 
>  
> 
> This is soulmate AU is loosely inspired by the book The Giver that I read in 7th grade and the movie I’ve watched too many times.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 

It was different now. Society was different now. After the fourth World War society had evolved to protect the human race. World War IV had burnt down entire cities and destroyed the landscape of most countries. Society was tired of people constantly fighting each other because of their different points of view which resulted in numerous wars, damaged people, and divorces. It was tired of people using race to justify hate and wicked deeds which led to so many deaths. Canada along with the rest of the world had suffered a tremendous loss of population because of this and the creators took it upon themselves to eliminate this as an issue. 

 

They made the world black and white.

 

This isn’t to say that nothing had color, but rather that people could not see color. Kids growing up would not recognize the differences in each other's skin tones or features and just see each other for their personality traits and genetic makeup. 

 

At first, people were outraged, how could you take away color? It had been what made up society for centuries. The creators had met and decided that to some degree people were right: color is necessary, but they still wanted to preserve peace in humanity. Thus, the idea of soulmates was established. There was only one person in this world that was one hundred percent perfect for you. That's not to say that you couldn’t be perfectly happy with someone else or you couldn't live a fulfilled life without your soulmate. Some people don’t ever meet their soulmate. But how to do this? The creators agreed to design a system in which color related to one’s soulmate. It was objective and entirely dependant on a person. 

 

The rules were as following:

 

  1. On a child’s 14 birthday they would see their first color.
  2. Colors would be taught at school.
  3. Eventually, every ones’ color vision would develop to see the basics.
  4. This means that not everyone will be able to see all colors.
  5. Only soulmates can see all of the colors and experience the most vibrant colors.



 

Several years later the color system went into full effect without any major issues. Yes, older generations that had made it through the war complained about how their kids would never experience life in pink and green, but it was worth it. The creators’ ultimate goal had been to preserve humanity and make life more enjoyable. Soon they were gone, and society was completely made up of those born into the color system. 

 

Approximately 2,000 years later, Tessa and Scott’s story begins.  

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? This is just the backstory, the actual chapters will be a lot longer. I will have the first chapter up by the end of the weekend!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @canadiianskater


End file.
